Les guerriers du web
by flygavioli
Summary: Cette journée aurait pu être normale pour Mathieu Sommet, mais le sort en a décider autrement. Le voilà impliqué dans une étrange guerre concernant des personnes qui ne lui sont pas vraiment inconnues. (première fic, ça vous situe déjà...)
1. Chapter 1

C'était une journée plutôt normale pour Mathieu. Il était en train de chercher des vidéos, le hippie, défoncé, était allongé sur le ventre sur le canapé, un pied qui pendait dans le vide. Le geek jouait à Zelda 64 dans sa chambre et maitre panda s'essayait à Karaoké Parti dans la cave. Quant au patron… Euh… Bah, il était surement dans un bordel ou devant une école maternelle. Bref, la routine, quoi. Soudain, une coupure de courant.

« Non de dieu, j'espère que ça ne durera pas longtemps, il faut que je bosse moi. »

Le présentateur d'SLG alla tout de même vérifier son coffret électrique au cas où. A ce moment-là, il n'avait pas encore vu l'ombre qui le suivait. Dommage pour lui car il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il fut frappé à la nuque.

« Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » dit Mathieu en reprenant petit-a-petit conscience. Mais la scène qu'il vit l'empêcha de prononcer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était terrifié et fasciné à la fois. Devant lui, un mur vitré et derrière ce mur, ses personnalités, endormies, l'air paisible, dans un tube de verre rempli d'un liquide légèrement verdâtre. Mais pas seulement celles de la saison quatre. Il y avait aussi le prof et la fille. Il se rappela avoir dit à tous ses abonnés qu'il les avait supprimés de l'émission parce qu'il n'aimait plus ces personnages. La vérité est qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils étaient passés.

Le jeune homme voulut aller les aider mais ses poings et chevilles étaient liés à la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

«Enfin réveillé, monsieur Sommet ? » dit une voix au travers d'un haut-parleur.


	2. Chapter 2

_Autre endroit au même moment _

Cela faisait un moment qu'il cherchait partout.

« Bon, Richard, tu te bouges et tu viens ici, OK ? » commença à s'énerver le présentateur de Wath The Cut.

Vu que personne ne répondait, il continua à chercher. Il se pencha sous le lit et dit d'une voix agacée : « Samuel, t'as pas vu Richard, par hasard ? »

Personne. L'homme coiffé comme un balai-brosse prit son téléphone et fit le numéro qu'il avait fait i peine quelques jours.

« Allo ? » fit la voix de l'autre côté du combiné.

« Alexis, c'est Antoine. C'est drôle cinq minutes mais tu peux me le rendre j'en ai besoin. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Arrête, tu le sais très bien, alors rends moi Richard. T'arrêtais pas de le regarder quand t'es venu à la maison l'autre jour. »

« J'y ai pas touché, à ton doudou mais toi, t'as pas vu Plectrum ? »

Le grand, à ces mots, se mit à réfléchir. Soudain, il dit :

« Attends, je te rappelle. »

Il raccrocha et refit un nouveau numéro. En entendant la messagerie, il commença à s'inquiéter.

« Merde, tu fous quoi, Mathieu ? »

* * *

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté, une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas lui parlait et de l'autre, il se sentait extrêmement mal de voir ses amis dans cet état, de l'autre côté de la vitre.

« Bon, OK, vous voulez quoi ? » s'impatienta Mathieu.

La voix ne répondit pas. A la place, une alarme retentit, et le liquide dans lequel étaient enfermés ses homologues se vidait peu à peu. Pas de bol, il fut de nouveau frappé et s'évanouit.

Il se réveilla chez lui, dans son lit, et avec un mal de crâne fou. Après ça, il voulut vérifier quelque chose. De nouveau, une vision d'horreur le frappa. Tous les anciens otages étaient allongés sur le sol de son salon. Il se précipita à leur secours et ne remarqua pas qu'une de leurs tempes était ouverte.


	3. Chapter 3

Mathieu les regardait sans rien dire. En fait, personne ne disait rien. Ils étaient tous dans le salon, sauf la fille qui était allée se reposer dans une des chambres du présentateur. Le patron était adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte, ruminant des insultes incompréhensibles, tandis que le panda, assis dans le canapé à côté du geek recroquevillé sur lui-même, tentait de réconforter celui-ci. Le hippie essayait de se rappeler tout ce qui s'était passé. Quant au prof, il se tâtait la tempe recouverte d'un sparadrap.

-"Bon, il faut qu'on parle."commença Mathieu.

Tout le monde releva la tête mais personne ne répondit.

-"Est-ce que quelqu'un sait me dire ce qu'il s'est passé?"reprit le présentateur d'SLG.

Le geek de racla la gorge. Il avait quelque chose à avouer, tout le monde le voyait.

-"Alors, le pressa Mathieu, vas-y, dépêche."

-"En fait, bafouilla le petit à la casquette, je crois que c'est de ma faute."

Il releva les yeux vers Mathieu. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air sévère mais ne disait rien. Le gamin tourna aussi la tête vers les autres pour chercher de l'aide auprès d'eux mais n'y trouva que des regards de reproches.

-"L'autre jour, j'étais partit au parc et j'ai vu deux hommes en noir..."

Mathieu s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir accepté que ses personnalités puissent sortir de chez lui à partir de la troisième saison de l'émission. Il faut dire qu'à ce moment là, il étaient six dans son petit appartement et qu'il devenait très difficile de s'occuper. Enfin, sauf le patron qui sortait toujours pour rendre visite à ses "amies" du bar au coin de la rue.

-"Quand je me suis approché, ils m'ont demandé ou se trouvait la rue Henri-Alfred. Je me suis demandé pourquoi ils cherchaient un cul-de-sac mais je leur ai indiqué la direction puis, vu qu'ils ne voyaient pas où ça se trouvait, je les ai guidés jusque là. A ce moment là, j'ai sentit comme une piqure dans le cou et je me suis évanoui. Quand je me suis réveillé, ils n'étaient plus là et..."

Il s'arrêta net, la main sur sa joue. Ses yeux grands ouverts regardaient dans le vide et une larme commença à couler. Mathieu abaissa sa main tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Depuis qu'ils cohabitaient ensemble, l'homme n'avait jamais giflé aucun d'eux. Il sortit de la pièce et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Son téléphone, qui était resté dans cette pièce depuis la coupure de courant, sonna.

-"Antoine ?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut les gens ! Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je voulais dire merci à toutes les personnes qui m'encouragent et me motivent, que ce soit dans mon entourage ou sur Instagram. Je vous invite aussi à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic' sur ce "réseau" ( mon pseudo, c'est flygavioli) et dans les commentaires. Je vous laisse maintenant retourner à votre lecture ^_^ .  
**

* * *

-"Antoine ?"

-"_Putain, mec_,_ ça fait dix-sept fois que je t'appelle, tu fous quoi mon gars ?_"

La voix de son ami le calma aussitôt. Tant mieux, comme ça, il pourra lui parler plus lucidement.

-"Désolé, mais j'ai eu et ai encore un problème à régler."

-"_Laisse-moi deviner, ils les ont attrapés ?_"

Mathieu regarda le téléphone, incrédule.

\- "..."

-"_OK, je suis tombé dans le mille, mais devine quoi,_ dit le grand chevelu de l'autre côté du fil,_ on s'est tous fait avoir._"

-"Tous ?"

-"_Ouais, tous. Toi, Alexis, Kriss, moi, et j'en passe. Tous ceux qui ont un ou des personnages secondaires pas assez humains à leur goût._ _Goût de merde, d'ailleurs._"

-"Mais qui,"_ils_"?

-"_Rendez-vous chez Alex pour plus de détails, vendredi prochain. Et évitez de sortir le jour."_

-" Attends, chez Alex ?! Mais c'est en Bretagne et on est à Paris !"

-"_T'as une voiture, non ? Allez, je te laisse._"

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Mathieu repensa alors à tout ce qu'ils venaient de dire.L'homme regarda ensuite sa montre : 3h du matin. Il sortit de son bureau et prévint ses amis de le rejoindre dans le salon pour leur expliquer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. En croisant le hippie, il lui demanda où se trouvait le geek.

-"Il m'a dit qu'il partait là où tu l'as emmené la première fois qu'on a pu sortir, gros."

C'était au bord de la Seine, il s'en souvenait. _Pff, quelle idée d'aller se promener là-bas à trois heures du mat'_, se dit le présentateur d'SLG.

Après avoir rassemblé ses homologues, il leur indiqua la voiture. Sauf le patron, qui devait d'abord aller chercher ses armes à feu dans sa chambre pour se défendre en cas de mauvaises rencontres. Le prédateur sexuel alla donc chercher ses effets dans une des commodes de sa chambre. Celle où il rangeait ses...euh... son matériel de virées nocturnes. Il ouvrit donc le meuble en question et regarda à l'intérieur du tiroir. Il y trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Un beau revolver. Son beau revolver. Jadis, il en possédait un deuxième mais il ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Il l'avait très certainement perdu quand il était parti à Bangkok. _Un beau_ _voyage_, se dit-il,_ on s'était bien marrés_. Le criminel était en effet allé faire le tour des plus beaux bordels de la région. Il prit l'arme et retourna à la voiture.

-"Bon, on peut démarrer." dit Mathieu à la vue du revolver dans la main droite du dangereux pervers.

* * *

Le voyage s'était passé sans encombres. Bizarrement, le patron n'avait pas essayé de mettre sa main aux fesses de la fille, il paraissait plutôt anxieux. Ils l'étaient tous, finalement. Ils finirent par arriver à l'endroit souhaité et virent une silhouette près de l'eau.

* * *

Les vagues léchaient ses baskets. Il s'en fichait, maintenant. Des lignes transparentes et brillantes sillonnaient ses joues. Son visage était crispé par la honte, la détresse et la peur. D'une main tremblante, il sortit de sa poche l'objet qu'il avait dérobé quelques mois plus tôt. Qu'il avait pris avant de revenir d'un voyage dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir, dans une ville dans laquelle il ne voulait plus jamais retourner. Le contact avec le métal froid lui brûlait presque la main, mais il faisait face. Il braqua l'arme contre sa tempe, qui commençait à peine à cicatriser. Il n'entendait plus rien. Pas même la voiture qui venait de s'arrêter à une centaine de mètres derrière lui.

* * *

Les autres commencèrent à paniquer lorsqu'ils virent le gamin sortir l'objet de sa poche. Cette panique eut pour conséquence le fait qu'ils essayèrent tous de sortir de la voiture en même temps, les retardant. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à sortir, ils s'arrêtèrent net. Un bruit sourd venait de retentir. Tout le monde était paralysé. Ils eurent tous un léger espoir lorsque le bras du geek s'abaissa et lâcha l'arme. Suivi directement après d'une désillusion cruelle. La silhouette s'affaissa sur le sol. Mathieu courut à perdre haleine jusqu'au corps tandis que les autres restaient interdits devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Le premier s'arrêta à quelques pas du gamin, puis s'effondra à ses côtés. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, tenant celui de son homologue inanimé dans ses bras. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne jamais lui avoir dit qu'il comptait pour lui. Les autres s'étaient rapprochés. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Le prof prit finalement la parole:

-"Mathieu,..." il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son créateur qui la retira vivement.

-"Toi, qu'attendais-tu pour venir à son secours ?" répondit l'homme effondré, d'une voix pleine de reproches.

-"Je suis scientifique, pas médecin", se défendit calmement l'homme à la blouse blanche.

-"Ce qu'il veut te dire, dit le patron, au grand étonnement de tous, c'est que nous sommes tous très affectés par ..."

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Ils restèrent tous là, à attendre que quelque chose se passe.

* * *

**J'ai réussi à me faire pleurer toute seule :'(  
**


	5. Chapter 5

La voiture avançait silencieusement. Elle se dirigeait vers la Bretagne. Ses occupants se taisaient, gênés de se retrouver les uns à côtés des autres après une semaine où ils ne s'étaient presque pas adressés la parole. Ils roulaient déjà depuis une heure. Mathieu avait du mal à se concentrer sur la route. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à cette semaine de deuil.

* * *

Le présentateur d'SLG était assis sur son lit, ses bras entourant ses jambes repliées contre lui. Il regardait avec lassitude par la fenêtre la croix en bois sur laquelle il avait lui-même gravé:"GEEK". Le jeune homme aurait aimé lui offrir mieux mais il ne pouvait pas aller trouver le fossoyeur du coin pour lui demander d'enterrer son homologue. Il se contenterai donc de cette petite croix.  
Durant cette semaine qui lui parut interminable, la faim, la soif et des envies pressantes étaient les seuls choses qui le faisait sortir de sa chambre. Il n'allait plus sur internet, ne parlait plus et ne pensait plus à rien.  
Ses personnalités non-plus n'avaient plus gouts à rien. Le panda ne chantait plus, le patron se contentait d'arpenter les pièces de l'appartement, se demandant à quelle point son ancien soufre-douleur lui manquait et lui était cher. Les mondes artificiels du hippie, d'habitude si colorés, lui paraissaient maintenant fades. La fille essayait de se changer les idées en passant ses journées à se brosser les cheveux.  
Et le prof se torturait l'esprit. "_Toi, qu'attendais tu pour l'aider ?_". Le scientifique repensait à cette phrase en boucle. "_C'est vrai, j'aurais du faire quelque chose_,_ j'aurais du lui témoigner plus d'attention quand je le pouvais._"se dit-il.

Le vendredi matin, Mathieu sortit de sa chambre, au grand étonnement de tous. Il les prévint de se tenir prêts à partir. Après quelques minutes, tous étaient sur le point de rentrer dans la voiture. Lorsque Mathieu voulut ouvrir la portière, il eut une boule au ventre. La dernière fois qu'il était rentré dans cette voiture, ça c'était très mal passé. Après avoir respiré un bon coup, l'homme entra dans le véhicule et s'assit devant le volant.

* * *

Antoine commença à disposer toutes les chaises qu'il avait pu amener, pendant que son ami, Alexis, préparait de quoi grignoter pour ceux qui devaient bientôt arriver, aidé par Jérémy, David et Charlotte. Le boss final des internets espérait qu'il ne soit rien arrivé aux "invités" sur le chemin mais à priori,...

La sonnette de la maison retentit. Antoine alla ouvrir la porte et tomba sur Fanta et Boblennon.

-"Eh ben, les mecs, vous êtes les moins concernés par cette histoire et vous arrivez les premiers."dit-il en les invitant à entrer.

-"C'est pas parce qu'on a pas un perso secondaire enlevé par un malade qu'on peut pas aider nos amis."fit celui qu'on appelait Le Pyro-Barbare.

Ils saluèrent la team LinksTheSun et allèrent s'installer et parler avec Antoine dans le salon.

* * *

Lorsque Mathieu, accompagné ses personnalités, arriva devant la porte de son ami Breton, il ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de voitures. Il sonna et vit son ami lui ouvrir la porte.

-"Alors, le voyage s'est bien passé ?" demanda Antoine en lui faisant une accolade amicale.

-"Fatiguant, mais, oui, il s'est bien passé."

Antoine remarqua tout de suite que son ami n'allait pas bien, mais le laissa aller saluer les autres invités. Vu que celui-ci était le dernier arrivé, le grand chevelu proposa à tous de l'écouter.

-"Bon, commença-t-il, avant tout,...".

Il venait ne remarquer la seule chaise libre. Pourtant, il avait prévu le nombre juste. L'homme récita mentalement tous les invités : lui-même, évidement, Alexis, Jérémy, David et Charlotte, Fanta et Bob, Kriss de Minute Papillon, Fred et Seb du Grenier, François le fossoyeur de film, et, pour finir, Mathieu, le patron, le hippie, maitre panda, le prof, la fille, et,...

-"Mathieu, où est le geek ?"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'interpellé. Celui-ci devint rouge pivoine et eut beaucoup de mal à empêcher un flot de larmes de couler. Il finit par articuler:

-"Je... Il.. Il ne viendra pas."

Et avant de plonger une fois de plus dans un profond sanglot, il sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste. Antoine le suivit des yeux, jeta un coup d'œil à l'assemblée et couru à la suite de son meilleur ami.  
Celui-ci était en train de se retenir au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol.

-"Mec, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Il s'est fait enlevé par ces mecs timbrés ?"

Le petit émit un gémissement et faillit s'écrouler. Son ami le rattrapa de justesse et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer.

-"Je n'aurais jamais dû le gifler, j'aurais dû l'aider et lui dire à quel point il comptait pour moi, j'aurais dû,..." explosa le petit en pleurant.

-"Du calme, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Voyant que son état l'empêchait de parler plus, Antoine aida son ami à sortir prendre l'air frais du soir. Il l'assis sur une chaise et alla lui chercher à boire.  
Mathieu était incapable de se calmer. Dès que quelque chose se rapportait de près ou de loin au personnage disparu, il sombrait dans une marée de larmes.

-"Bon, écoute, mec, je te laisse cinq minutes, le temps que tu te calme, et je reviens."

Antoine jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ami et rentra dans la maison pour avoir plus d'explications. En arrivant dans le salon, il remarqua que tous l'attendais pour les mêmes raisons que lui.

-"Écoutez, les mecs, s'adressa-t-il aux homologues de son meilleur ami, il faudrait me dire se qu'il se passe, sinon, moi, je peux aider personne."

Les diverses personnalité, silencieuses depuis le début de la soirée, se tournèrent les-unes vers les autres, au bord des larmes, pour savoir qui prendrait la parole. Le patron se décida finalement à intervenir mais pas de la façon espérée.

-"Écoute, Daniel, dit-il d'une voix agressive, on à eu un gros problème avec le gamin et ça nous regarde, pas toi."

Les regards pleins de larmes s'étaient changés en regards de stupéfaction.

-"Oh, du calme, t'es pas obligé d'être désagréable, tu sais !" intervint maitre panda.

-"Je voudrais juste pouvoir aider mon ami !"s'énerva Antoine, impatient.

Le criminel sexuel les regarda avec rage, sortit son revolver de son étui et visa l'ursidé et le grand chevelu. La fille hurla à la vue de l'arme et se jeta derrière le fauteuil, suivie instantanément par les autres invités.  
Les seuls à rester à découvert étaient le panda et le présentateur de Wath The Cut, chacun prêt à se jeter devant l'autre pour lui éviter la mort. Et ça, le patron le voyait très bien.

-"Vous commencez sérieusement à me les briser mais, on va voir lequel de vous deux est le plus rapide à sauver l'autre." dit l'homme en noir avec un sourire cruel au coin des lèvres.

Avant d'avoir pu tirer, il ressentit une douleur aigüe dans le bras, ce qui lui fit lâcher son arme. En se retournant pour voir celui qui avait osé lui faire ça, il aperçut le prof, une seringue vide à la main.

-"Tu vas le payer très cher, espèce de prof à la con."

Il s'avança et et perdit l'équilibre. Sa vue se troublait et il s'effondra par terre.  
Tous les regards passaient du criminel au sauveur sans comprendre. Mathieu, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits, déboula dans la pièce. Il regarda la scène en essayant de comprendre. Il finit par demander, ses yeux livides posés sur le corps:

-"Il...Il est...?"

-"Juste anesthésié." répondit le prof.

-"Et vous, s'adressa le sauveur au panda et à Antoine, ça va ?"

Les deux interpellés se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, encore sous le choc.

-"On va dire que ça va." dit-il sans attendre de réponse et en se tournant vers le propriétaire de la maison.

-"Il y a une corde solide avec laquelle je pourrait l'attacher avant qu'il ne se réveille ?" continua-t-il en pointant le corps du dangereux criminel.

Le créateur du Point Culture, lui aussi encore perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, lui indiqua le garage.

* * *

-"Bon, les mecs, c'est très important que tout le monde soit attentif à ce que je vais dire." fit Antoine.

Il regarda les personnes en face de lui. Elles étaient toutes très concentrées.

-"Pour commencer, je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé à vos personnages secondaires,et ensuite, j'ai pu récupérer des infos sur les ravisseurs."

Les visages se réjouirent. Ils allaient enfin enfin en savoir plus sur ces ordures.

-"D'abords, les raisons des enlèvement: je crois qu'ils veulent simplement nous empêcher petit à petit de nous produire sur internet. Donc, ils nous enlèvent les personnages qui nous sont nécessaires."

-"Et pourquoi on est ici, alors ?" intervint la fille.

-"D'après ce que Mathieu m'as dit, il y aurait eu une alarme avant que vous ne soyez libérés. Tout porte à croire que vous avez eu de l'aide de la part de quelqu'un qui ne souhaite pas faire savoir qui il est."

Ça tenait la route. Mais qui était cette personne ? Peu importe.

-"Bon, et maintenant, un point important: où peut-on les trouver ? Eh bien..."

* * *

Le prof entra dans le garage.

-"Oh, monsieur le héro me fait l'honneur de sa visite ?"fit l'homme attaché solidement à une chaise, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

-"Garde tes sarcasme pour tes prostituées Bulgares."

-"Ouhlala, j'ai peur."

Le scientifique sortit une seringue de sa poche et s'approcha du pervers.

-"Tu veux pas en faire un gros suppositoire?" dit le patron, "Je me suis toujours demandé se que ressentent les putes que je sodomise."

Il eut un rictus malsain.

-"Avant de te l'injecter, j'ai un truc à te demander.

-"Quoi ? Tu veux que je te montre comment on fait ?"

Cette fois, il éclata d'un rire à glacer le sang.

-"Pourquoi tu t'es emporté comme ça ?" reprit le scientifique sans tenir compte de la remarque désobligeante.

Le prédateur sexuel s'arrêta de rire. Il le regarda et dit:

-"Oh, c'est bon, quoi, j'ai le droit de rigoler. Je voulais juste les voire paniquer comme des cons."

-"Ouais, et si je ne t'en avais pas empêché, tu leur aurais tiré dessus. Moi je crois plutôt que tu ne supportes pas le fait que le geek ne soit plus là."

Le patron le regarda sans rien dire. La corde sensible était touchée.


	6. Chapter 6

Trois coups retentirent. Le gamin retint son souffle. Il était terrifier à l'idée qu'une nouvelle nuit de cauchemars commence. _Il _était là, derrière la porte de sa chambre. Le gamer tira la couverture sur lui, piètre défense.  
La porte finit par s'ouvrir, dans un long grincement et un rictus se fit entendre.

-"Ben alors, gamin, on ne dit pas bonjour à son meilleur ami ?" dit la voix rauque.

Le petit retint un gémissement. Lorsque l'homme en noir s'approcherait assez près de son lit, il partirait en courant vers la cave ou le panda s'entrainait à chanter. La seule personne capable de l'aider cette nuit, vu que Mathieu était parti boire un coup chez Antoine et que le hippie était encore dans un de ses bad-trips.  
Il attendit quelques secondes que l'homme en noir se soit suffisamment rapproché et commença à courir. Mais une main l'attrapa fermement et le plaqua contre le mur.

-"Depuis quand tu t'enfuis quand je viens te voir le soir ?" fit le criminel avec un sourire malsain.

Il projeta sa victime sur le lit avec violence et détacha sa ceinture. Il s'en servit pour attacher les mains du pauvre petit à la tête de son lit.

-"Regarde, gamin, je vais te montrer comment je m'amuse quand je suis pas à la maison."

Le petit, la bouche close par la main du patron, commença à pleurer silencieusement en sentent son pantalon de pyjama descendre.

_Un peu plus tard:_

-"A la fois prochaine, gamin."

Vers trois heure du matin, le patron s'en alla, laissant le geek pleurer, allongé sur les draps froissés.

* * *

Le criminel se réveilla en sursaut. Il était dans sa chambre. Il retrouva ses esprits et repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le prof, la veille.  
C'est vrai, il aimait bien le gamin. Il s'en était rendu compte après une nuit où il avait "joué" avec. Après être sortit de la chambre de gamer, ses instincts apaisés, il avait entendu le petit pleurer et s'était presque attendri. Une chose qui n'était jamais arrivée avant.

Le patron sortit de sa chambre à la recherche du panda, histoire de régler ses comptes, et descendit à la cuisine.  
A la vue de l'homme en noir, l'ursidé se leva d'un coup de sa chaise, le regard haineux.

-"A quoi tu jouais, hier ?" commença le panda.

-"J'voulais simplement voire vos deux gueules de cons apeurées et, tu sais quoi, ça valait la peine."

Le panda essaya de se calmer, se disant que si il restait une minute de plus dans la même pièce que ce pédophile, il craquerait.  
Heureusement le patron partit en direction d'un de ses nombreux bordels et le calme revint.

-"Il en à trop pris, gros"

Le chanteur se retourna vers le hippie, se rassit à table et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-"Il est simplement perturbé par la disparition du geek et a peur pour son amour-propre."

Les deux attablés relevèrent en même temps la tête pour apercevoir le prof qui venait déjeuner.

Le panda se demanda quoi répondre et choisit finalement de commencer par:

-"Au fait, excuse-moi de pas t'avoir dit merci hier mais on était un peu..."

-"C'est pas grave, moi aussi, j'aurais réagi comme vous."

C'est pendant ce court instant de silence que le hippie finit par dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis une semaine:

-"Il me manque, gros."

Les deux autres se tournèrent. Trois mots suffisaient à résumer ce que chacun, même le patron, ressentait.  
Le prof se leva et fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait à personne: il le prit dans ses bras.

-"Ça va aller, il faut rester fort, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu."

Et les trois restèrent là, sans rien dire.

* * *

Mathieu se réveilla en ayant l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant venait de l'écraser, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Tout au long du chemin, il se demanda même si il ne s'était pas transformé en suppositoire tellement il avait la tête dans le cul (si si, elle est très drôle).  
Il faut avouer que l'aller-retour Paris-Bretagne plus sa crise de pleurs chez son ami, c'est crevant. En arrivant à la cuisine, il vit un très beau tableau de se qu'il manquait cruellement dans cette maison: de l'affection.

Mathieu se dirigea vers ses trois personnalités et les enlaça à son tour, à leur grand étonnement. En effet, le présentateur d'SLG ne montrait jamais vraiment ses sentiments, mais là, il en avait besoin. La fille entra alors et les regarda. Elle éclata en sanglot et se jeta dans leurs bras. Mathieu avait raison, ils en avaient tous besoin.

Ils restèrent comme ça une bonne dizaine de minutes. Petit à petit, ils retournèrent à leurs occupations, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
Mathieu alla relever son courrier et tomba sur une lettre anonyme. Son visage se crispa en la lisant. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir de qui elle provenait.

"_Cher monsieur Sommet, cela faisait un moment, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Après réflexion, j'ai consenti à libérer tous mes otages._

_Bien-sur, il y aura quelques conditions, je suis plutôt joueur._

_Je vous invite donc à venir, vous et tout vos amis de la réunion d'hier soir, non-armés  
_

_ cette nuit, à trois heure et demie, sur le pont Neuf, ici même: à Paris._

_Cette offre n'est pas à refusée._"

Le teint de Mathieu était livide. Il se dirigea lentement vers le téléphone et sonna à Antoine pour l'avertir.

* * *

**Et voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction est terminé. N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire et à me dire ce que vous en pensez sur Instagram.  
Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas écrire le suivant durant la semaine à venir, mais j'espère l'avoir terminé dimanche. **

**Sur-ce, bonne rentrée à tous.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ENFIN!**

**J'ai enfin récupéré mon ordi. Je peux de nouveau écrire ma fic (pire qu'une drogue pour moi). Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre avant mais je ne pouvais plus avoir accès à internet (punition, toussa toussa,...). Bref, voilà le dernier chapitre.**

**J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire tous ces chapitres. J'espère qu'ils vous auront plus comme à moi.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, en commentaires et sur Instagram. Si vous pouviez me le dire vraiment et pas juste liker ce serait top ;p.**

* * *

Il était trois heure et demie du matin. Tous ceux qui étaient présents à la réunion de chez Alexis étaient aussi là. Et aucune circulation. Apparemment, le chef des ravisseurs avait suffisamment d'argent pour bloquer le passage des voitures et autres passants. Ils commencèrent à traverser le pont quand un groupe d'hommes masqués et armés les intercepta.

-"Mathieu, le chef veut te voir. SEUL. Il t'attends un milieu du pont."dit un des hommes.

Sa voix était légèrement familière à Mathieu.  
Le présentateur regarda les autres un instant. Ceux-ci lui envoyèrent des regards encourageants, confiants et déterminés. Il partit à la rencontre de l'homme qui l'attendait et finit par apercevoir un homme en chemise, de dos, au milieu du pont.

-"Chose promise, chose due, mon cher Mathieu, dit l'homme en appuyant sur un bouton d'une télécommande, je libère les otages."

Mathieu se retourna et vu qu'on amenait les otages à ses amis, occasionnant des câlins de réconforts et des larmes de joie.

-"Bien, et moi, je fais quoi ?" demanda le présentateur d'SLG.

L'homme, toujours retourné appuya sur un autre bouton et une explosion retentit. Mathieu vit avec horreur la partie du pont où se trouvaient ses amis s'écrouler. Il entendit des cris de frayeur et puis plus rien. Le pont s'était effondré et ses amis avec.  
Il attendit quelques secondes, pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?"demanda-il d'une voix presque éteinte, des larmes dans ses yeux écarquillés.

L'autre eut un petit rire. Un rire mauvais.

-"Qu'est-ce que j'ai attendu de t'entendre dire ces mots, Mathieu."

Il se retourna et Mathieu fut frappé de stupeur en voyant son reflet avec une chemise... Et une cravate.

-"Alors, qu'est-ce que ça te fais de voir ton monde s'écrouler autour de toi sans rien pouvoir y changer ?"dit l'homme à la cravate, un regard plein de satisfaction sadique.

Mathieu le regarda, hagard. Ça ne pouvait pas être son homologue de la première saison, c'était impossible. Celui dont Mathieu se souvenait était bien plus distingué et, pourtant, ...

En voyant l'air béa de son créateur, l'homme à la cravate dit, toujours très satisfait:

-"Oui, tu dois sûrement te demander comment j'en suis arrivé là et pourquoi je fais tout ceci, eh bien je vais te le dire: pour me venger. Et ça valait la peine d'attendre trois ans."

-"Mais,... Comment à tu pu faire tout ça tout seul ?" dit Mathieu, complètement dépassé par la situation.

L'autre attendit un instant avant de répondre. Il se délectait de la souffrance de celui qui l'avait fait souffrir lui aussi.

-"Oh, mais je ne suis pas tout seul. Vois-tu, Mathieu, je suis resté un an dans ta conscience, si je peux dire ça comme ça. Et, pendant ce temps à vos côtés, j'ai eu le temps d'avoir aussi une conscience propre à moi-même. Mais d'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance. Le moine, le démon, le parfait et bien d'autres.  
Je les ai donc "recueillis" après que tu les ais jetés eux aussi. Sauf que, n'étant restés qu'un épisode chaque fois, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de se créer une conscience comme la mienne. Des genres de soldats qui obéissent aux ordres sans se demander si c'est moral ou non."

A l'évocation de ses anciens personnages passés dans certains de ses épisodes d'SLG, le présentateur se tourna vers l'effondrement.

-"Et pourquoi les avoirs tués alors ? Et tous les autres ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?" finit-il par dire, désespéré.

Son homologue se tourna à son tour dans cette direction.

-"C'est vrai, j'avais même une légère sympathie pour tes autres personnalités mais une vengeance demande quelques sacrifices. D'ailleurs, les tubes dans lesquels je les ai mis quand je t'ai "kidnappé" n'étaient là que pour te faire croire que je leurs faisaient du mal."

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, l'un ayant peur pour la suite et l'autre profitant de chaque seconde qui passaient.

-"Bon, finissons-en, Mathieu."

Mathieu eut peur en voyant l'autre sortir une arme et fut très étonné de le voir la jeter à ses pieds. Son regard passa de celle-ci à l'homme à la cravate sans comprendre.

-"Eh bien, Mathieu, vas-y, tire, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, en fait, j'y gagnerai plus à mourir."

Voyant que Mathieu ne faisait rien; il s'approcha et braqua le canon sur sa tempe.

-"Aller, Mathieu, je n'attends que ça. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire appuyer sur la gâchette. J'en ai marre de cette vie, je ne veux être le double de personne."

Le présentateur n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il entendit une détonation. Elle ne venait pas de l'arme qu'il tenait en main. Il se tourna et vit le patron, trempé, une arme à la main et accompagné de tous les autres, trempés eux-aussi. Mathieu tourna de nouveau la tête et vit l'homme à la cravate sur le sol. Il tomba en arrière et recula sous l'effet de la panique. Ses personnalités et Antoine coururent vers lui et vinrent le prendre dans leurs bras pour le réconforter.  
Ils l'emmenèrent vers l'extrémité du pont. Il semblait à Mathieu qu'on lui parlait mais il n'entendait que des bribes de phrases. Il avait juste envie de vomir et de dormir. On le ramena chez lui, dans son lit et il s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
